The invention is directed to a single-use mixer, homogenizer, extractor, fractionater, or slurry producer of substances.
In laboratory operation various devices are known for mixing, homogenizing, extracting, fractionating or slurrying substances mostly to be processed in small amounts, in particular infectious, malodorous, chemically aggressive, or to be kept sterile ones.
Such a device is known from EP-B1 1361917 in which the laboratory test device and the agitating element form a unit and allow that, during processing of the substance, said substance cannot exit and contaminate the environment. The known device allows therefore to process the substance in a closed container and thus by the hermetical seal to avoid any infection, uncontrolled splashing, or spilling due to an accidental tipping of the laboratory test device.